Confession
by skyn0va
Summary: "I'll make Hiyori the happiest person in the world." Yato had said, his words slurred, as Daikoku dragged the drunken god up the stairs and into bed. Yato wanted to do something for Hiyori that would make her happy, and he wanted to tell her how he really felt, but how? (Yato/Hiyori)


**Okay so, I had uploaded this oneshot along with various other Yatori oneshots but I decided to take it down because there were a lot of errors. But I decided to re-upload this particular prompt because it got quite a lot of notes on tumblr, so please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami or its characters**

Yato still couldn't get over the fact that Hiyori had made a shrine for him. It was his very first and only shrine, and adding the fact that it was made by no other than Hiyori, it only made it even more special. He had already thanked her, but he didn't think just saying 'thank you' was enough. He really wanted to make it up to her…but by doing what exactly? Yato loved Hiyori; he loved her more than anything, although he didn't think he could ever confess to her…could he?

"I'll make Hiyori the happiest person in the world." Yato had said, his words slurred, as Daikoku dragged the drunken god up the stairs and into bed. Yato wanted to do something for Hiyori that would make her happy, and he wanted to tell her how he really felt, but how? Confessing to someone wasn't exactly that easy, and even though Yato had been around for such a long time, romance wasn't really something he was that good at. Fighting phantoms, yeah, those were easy when he had his trusty Shinki Yukine at his side, but romance? Not so much. For several nights the delivery god had stayed up late at night thinking of all the different ways he could confess to the half-phantom girl, until one night he finally thought of something.

Hiyori yawned; she had just had a nice warm shower and was dressed in her night gown as she flicked her bedroom light off and leapt into bed and snuggled into the duvet. She closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, she cracked one of her eyes open at the sound of something shuffling about on her carpet. She recognized the sweet, familiar scent all too well and she sat up, seeing a very embarrassed delivery god sitting in the middle of her carpet.

"Yato, what are you doing in my room at this time of night?" she said furiously as the dark-haired god stood up, brushing the dust off his jersey. It wasn't like Yato to randomly appear in her room in the middle of the night with so little notice.

"Nothing in particular," Yato said, pretending to whistle a little tune, avoiding her pink gaze.

"Yato, look at me. Tell me why you're here."

"I'm just admiring your exquisite furniture. You also have a very nice carpet too. Did you get new curtains?" The dorky god said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Stop fooling around Yato. It's late and I'm tired. Tell me why you're here."

Yato couldn't contain himself any longer. In a blue flash he was sitting on her bed, interlocking his sweaty hands with her hands and he cleared his throat, his face inches away from her. "Hiyori, there's something I need to tell you." He breathed. Hiyori's eyes widened, her heart nearly bursting out of her chest at his sudden movement. She started to feel a bit self-conscious at how close he was to her. "Y-yes?" she whispered. "I-I…I…" he mumbled, suddenly lost for words. Hiyori gazed into the ocean which was Yato's gorgeous eyes, his sweet scent washing over her like a wave, intoxicating her, almost hypnotizing her under his godlike spell. She had always been fond of Yato's scent and at that moment she almost felt like snuggling into him.

"Y-Yato?" she whispered.

"I love you, Hiyori."

And it was at that moment that everything became crystal clear. Of course it was Yato. It could only be Yato. Ever since that day when she had first encountered him, all those months ago – it was meant to be. Their paths had weaved themselves together since that very first day. She couldn't imagine her life without him now.

And at that moment, as she looked at his blushing red face, she leaned forward and closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his.

Yato welcomed her kiss, closing his eyes and titling his head slightly and parting his lips, kissing her more intensely. Hiyori's lips were smooth and soft and tasted like honey, his heart skipping a beat as he felt her pull him closer towards her, her hands gently tugging at his hair.

Butterflies flittered around Hiyori's stomach as her skin almost burned at his touch, her heart nearly jumping out of her throat. His mouth radiated with warmth, the touch of his lips so much more tender than she ever could have imagined. His hands caressed her face, pulling her closer towards him as Yato pushed Hiyori onto the bed, Yato now hovering above her as they continued to kiss.

Hiyori still couldn't believe she was kissing a god. Kofuku had told her that if Yato got forgotten, he would disappear – did that mean she was kissing thin air? It would be extremely awkward if her mother suddenly walked in on her like this. She didn't want to imagine the sort of reaction she would get.

Yato suddenly broke away from the kiss, his eyes full of lust. Hiyori gazed up at him, her cheeks blazing red and her stomach was doing somersaults.

"I love you too, Yato." Hiyori breathed, her eyes shining with happiness. Yato's already flushed face grew redder, his eyes gleaming in the dim light from Hiyori's lamp. "Y-you really do?" he stuttered, flushing red, thinking that this was all too good to be true. Even though they had just shared a passionate kiss, and Hiyori had been the one to kiss him first, Yato wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not and Hiyori always had this effect on him anyway. He couldn't help but to blush under her gaze.

"Of course I do silly. Why else would I have kissed you just then, hmm?" she giggled, pecking a soft kiss on his nose. "I'm the happiest girl in the world." She added with a smile. At hearing those words, Yato enveloped Hiyori into a hug, crushing her into him as they both snuggled into the warm blankets together.

"So…does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?"

Hiyori opened an eye at him.

"Or is it a bit early for that? I-"

Hiyori silenced Yato with another kiss on the lips, this one shorter than the last but just as effective.

"Does that answer your question?" Hiyori purred.


End file.
